Jack Craig
Jack Craig is a art painter in the episode "Easel Kill Ya". Early Life Jack Craig was a art painter and an ex-alcoholic in cure. Altought he was one of her favorites artist, his agent Ellen refuses to exhibited his paints, preferring his period paint when he was alcoholic and proposes him a small job at her gallery. Jack imagine to kill her with a hammer. However, he retain this impulsion. At the meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous, he was noticed by Sharon, a young flirtatious woman who wants to become model for him. In his workshop, he makes her confidence have lost the artistic inspiration since his weaning. She encourages him to continue it. The night, he was deranged by his alcoholic neighbor listening music radio with very strong sound. Furious for to be don't respected, Jack had altercation with the man... Crime and kill him accidently with a flower pot projected on his head, making him fall of the balcony. Not panicked, Jack takes photos of the body, finding finally the inspiration. He contact a new art exhibition agent, Malcolm Mayflower, specialized into morbid art. Fascinated by his talent, he buys hi the paint and command him other paints. Initially reluctant to murder other people, Jack was aborded by another neighbor, an alcoholic woman who propose to drink with her and to help to lower her old affairs in the cellar. Ironically, the staircase has slippery walking. She finds herself impaled by a pair of shears. Jack takes photos of the body and collect her blood that he mixe with paint for pigmentation. Almost dead, she tried to strangle the artist, who photography her agonizing, demonstrating that he becomes totally insane. The next morning, Sharon visit him, worry that he does not participate any more in the meetings. Jack hide the photography, the new paint and the blood paint pot. He announces her to have find a new client and the annulation of her portrait. Unaware of his new hobby, she encourages him to continue it and the two make love. However, Jack had hallucination to be commanded by Malcolm to kill her by smashing her head with an clock and retain his impulsion. He visit Malcolm for to sell him the new paint and insist that it was the last time. Reluctant to this idea, Malcolm insist again arguing that he was a singular artist with a futur great career and a only perspective, not satisfied or inspired by banality, love or friendship. In parallel, Sharon finds the photography. Trying to justified that the murders are only accident, she menace him with a butcher's knife, fearing to be his next victim. She fled. ironically, she was basculated by a car. At the hospital, profoundly saddened, he learns that she has no insurance to be operated. Also, he decides to make every effort to finance it. in the parking, he strangle a man for to collect his blood and to make a new paint before to visit Mayflover for to obtain money. ironically, the man that he had killed was the surgeon doctor recruted for to operate Sharon. Distracted by his own acts, Jack also forgot his bloody brush near the body that the police notice and was suposed not arrested, jack told him he had to keep an eye out there. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Tim Roth. *Tim Roth will be very known for to portray Pumpkin into the movie "Pulp Fiction" alongside Amanda Plummer (Peggy). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Murderers Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Criminals Category:Artists Category:Lovers